Vérité Commateuse
by Ch0chette
Summary: Elle était préssé. Dans sa précipitation elle ne vit pas l'homme ivre foncé sur elle. Et puis tout d’un coup, un choc, une douleur fulgurante et puis…plus rien
1. Chapter 1

Vérité comateuse Life With Derek

Elle était pressée. Derek l'avait mis une fois de plus en retard en cachant ses ballerines et maintenant Max devait déjà l'attendre. Elle presse le pas, le ciel était gris et une pluie fine recouvrait la ville. Casey sortit son portable de sa poche. Dans sa précipitation, elle ne vit pas qu'elle passait au feu vert des voitures, elle ne vit pas l'homme ivre dans sa voiture foncer sur elle. Et puis tout d'un coup, un choc, une douleur fulgurante et puis…plus rien

XxXxXx

Il détestait Max, c'était un mec prétentieux, arrogant et par-dessus le marché il était le petit-ami de Casey. C'Était sans doute sa le pire. Alors pour retarder le moment où elle se blottirait dans ses bras, Derek avait caché ses ballerines, pour la mettre en retard, pour qu'il lui pose un lapin et qu'elle mette un terme a leur relation. Il se donna une gifle mentalement. Derek s'était interdit de penser comme ça, Casey était sa demi sœur, il ne pouvait pas penser a elle comme ça, il ne pouvait envié tout ses petits-amis. Mais bien sur l'inconscient reprend toujours le dessus sur la raison. Alors la nuit, ses rêves était peuplé de l'image de Casey, des tête-à-tête avec Casey, de sa main dans les cheveux de Casey, de Casey dans ses bras…Et puis le sonnerie du réveil se déclenche et tout disparait comme une sucrerie trop vite engloutit. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Lizzie dégoulinante de pluie. Elle rentrait de son entrainement de foot.

--Salut Derek

--'Lu

--Où est Casey ?

--Avec Max, marmonna Derek

Lizzie s'approcha du fauteuil de Derek et posa une main sur son épaule en le regardant avec compassion. Derek regarda sa demi-sœur.

--Je déteste quand tu me regardes comme ça, ce n'est pas parce que tu es au courant qu'il faut que tu sois condescendante avec moi.

En effet Lizzie avait surpris Derek entrain de soupirer le nom de Casey dans son sommeil. A son réveil, elle l'avait harcelé et il avait fini par lâcher qu'il était amoureux de Casey.

--Je suis désolée mais ça me fait beaucoup de peine de pour toi. En plus Max n'est même pas cool.

Derek lui adressa un sourire fraternel, tendre qui se refléta, quelque secondes plus tard, sur le visage de Lizzie. Georges entra dans la pièce, par la cuisine en même temps que Nora descendait les escaliers. George avait du cambouis partout sur lui.

--Qu'Est-ce qu'il a essayer de faire a ton avis ?, murmura Lizzie

--Réparer la voiture sans doute, pas sûr qu'il est réussi vu ses talents de mécanicien, murmura a son tour Derek.

Ils pouffèrent de rire et se levèrent pour rejoindre Georges et Nora.

--Ah non là tu exagères, je t'ai acheté exprès des vêtements pour tes « expériences » et toi tu te permets de porter les vêtements que je t'ai acheter pour tout les jour pour faire tes petites magouilles.

--C'est pas des « petites magouilles » ma chérie. Ecoute je suis désolé pour les vêtements mais il m'ont porté chance, la preuve j'ai réparé la voiture de Derek

--Sérieux ?

--Ben oui, viens l'essayer.

Georges avait les yeux pleins d'étoiles il était tout exciter. Il partit devant. Derek et Lizzie échangèrent un regard inquiet et Nora le va les yeux au ciel avant de suivre son mari.

Arrivé au garage, George les pressa d'entrer et montra la voiture comme une œuvre d'art

--Tadam, voila ta voiture fonctionne, tiens essaye

Derek pris les clés que lui tendait son père avec anxiété et entra dans la voiture. Il mit le contact et la voiture produisit un ronronnement satisfaisant. Georges éclata de rire tandis que Derek affichait un sourire éclatant. Mais bien vite la voiture produisit un bruit bizarre, assourdissant. Derek regarda, affolé le capot avant de sortir précipitamment de la voiture et de s'éloigner le plus loin possible. Nora et Lizzie éclatèrent de rire en apercevant la mine des garçons dont les yeux était fixé sur la voiture qui dégageait une épaisse fumée noire en grande quantité. Le téléphone sonna.

-- J'vais répondre, dit Nora en pouffant.

Derek alla se remettre devant son match de hockey qu'il avait laisser pour « ça ». Nora l'en dissuada.

Elle avait le combiné du téléphone à l'oreille et avait dangereusement pâli. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et paraissait totalement bouleversée.

--Nora ?

Nora dépose le combiné et s'effondra sur une chaise.

--Nora, qu'Est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle dirigea son regard vers Derek, un regard rempli de larmes et de chagrin.

--C'est… C'est Casey. Elle est à l'hôpital.

Le regard de Derek s'assombrit soudain. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû cacher ses ballerines en fin de compte


	2. Chapter 2

Quand Casey reprit enfin connaissance, elle se sentit légère comme les cosmonautes qui n'arrivaient pas a poser un pied sur la lune. Aussi légère qu'une plume et cela la plongeait dans une profonde anxiété. Était-elle morte ? Elle n'aurait sut le dire mais elle n'avait mal nulle part.

Casey ouvrit alors les yeux, et elle se sentit tout de suite apaisée même si elle n'aurait probablement pas du. Tout était blanc et le décor ne s'arrêtait qu'à l'infini. Elle était dans un immense espace d'une lumière rassurante, elle ne devait pas être en enfer se dit-elle c'était bien trop beau.

Et puis le décor changea petit a petit, comme aspiré pour laisser place a une chambre d'hôpital.

Elle avait toujours détesté les hôpitaux, ils sentaient tous la maladie et la mort et a chaque fois qu'elle en ressortait elle était toujours abattue.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle vit qu'elle portait une robe en lin blanche et avait une fleur de lys blanche dans les cheveux.

En parcourant la chambre des yeux, elle vit avec horreur, son corps étendu dans le lit, relier a plein de machines. Son visage portait plusieurs hématomes et pansement, elle avait un bandage au bras droit et son visage était tout sauf serein.

Casey, dans sa jolie robe, eu alors envie de vomir.

Une infirmière rentra alors dans la chambre, elle changea ses perfusions, vida sa sonde et remonta légèrement les couvertures. Avant de sortir elle la regarda a nouveau et murmura avec pitié

--Pauvre Ado.

Elle prit ensuite la sortie,

Casey voulut la suivre mais en voulant attraper la poignée sa main la traversa littéralement. Elle fit un bond en arrière, elle devait rêver c'était la seule solution. Elle se rapprocha encore une fois et tenta d'agripper la poignée a plusieurs reprises, en vain. Enfin, elle ferma les yeux et avança, voulant traverser la porte ce qu'elle fit. Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda, ahurit, la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital fermé: elle venait de la traverser et n'en croyait toujours pas ces yeux.

Elle entendit alors des sanglots provenant de sa gauche et décida de suivre ses sons.

Arrivé à la sources des sanglots; la peine qui l'assaillit fut plus violente que l'horreur de se voir dans le coma.

Toute sa famille était réuni dans cet espace qui était sans doute la salle d'attente ainsi que ses amis. Ils étaient tous bouleversé.

Nora était dans les bras de Georges et était secoué de puissant sanglots, George tentait de la réconforter en faisant des aller-retour sur son dos avec sa main, il avait les yeux qui brillait plus que d'habitude. Marti dormait dans les bras de Lizzie qui elle tentait avec peine de cacher son visage baignés de larmes dans les cheveux de sa petite sœur. Edwin était assis dans un coin de la pièce les genoux sous le menton, les yeux dans le vague.

Sam et Ralph était tout les deux accouder au mur, un peu perdu par leur habitudes qui se trouvait alors modifier. Emilie faisait les cent pas comme pour permettre a son esprit de se dégourdir, de trouver une solution a son problème et puis il y avait Max, il était livide et Casey pouvait lire sur son visage la culpabilité qui devait certainement le ronger de l'intérieur.

Toutes ces personnes était ici totalement apeurés a différents degrés. Tous sauf une, celle qui en ce moment lui manquait comme quelque chose de vital.

Casey ne devrait pas avoir besoin autant de lui mais a ce moment précis c'est Derek qu'elle aurait voulu voir coupable par son manque de maturité mais par-dessus tout, Casey voulait absolument voir le visage de Derek marqué par la tristesse profonde de la perte d'un être chère

Casey s'assit alors sur une chaise aux cotés de sa mère et commença doucement a se bercer, d'avant en arrière pour résister à la tentation de plonger dans un gouffre sans fond, celui du désespoir


	3. Chapter 3

_Le Troisième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres_

_Mais si ce n'est pas très original, j'adore que vous réclamiez la suite_

_Bonne Lecture!!_

_Ch0chette_

* * *

Il n'était qu'un lâche, un misérable lâche qui avait accompagné toute sa famille et ses amis a l'hôpital mais qui n'avait pas pu passé les portes automatiques.

Derek avait décidé de ne pas affronter sa bêtise et sa culpabilité, enfin pour le moment.

Parce qu' il sait très bien qu'il y aurai quelqu'un qui viendrait l'obliger a allait la voir tôt ou tard, et il avait décidé qu'il préférait que se soit tard.

Il pleuvait beaucoup désormais et Derek se promenait dans la rue avec seulement un pull pour se protéger du froid et de la pluie mais il s'en moquait bien et c'était une sorte de punition qu'il s'infligeait a lui-même. Le vent qui le battait violemment le visage le ramenait toujours à la douleur qu'avait du ressentir Casey quand elle s'était fait percuter. Il eu même envie de crier au vent de souffler plus fort, plus dur pour que sa souffrance physique sois plus grand que ça souffrance morale.

Mais rien n'y faisait, son âme se déchirait et son cœur saignait comme jamais auparavant mais les larmes ne voulait pas couler, ne voulant pas l'alléger de cette douleur.

Alors il continuait à marcher sans faire attention aux passants qui le regardaient bizarrement cachés sous leurs parapluies et leurs imperméables.

En tournant à l'angle de la rue, Derek aperçu toute une confusion : des camions de pompiers, de policiers et d'ambulance avait pris place a cette intersection.

Il y avait une voiture renversé et des débris éparpillés sur la chaussée. La voiture était totalement carbonisés et le devant était démolit par le poteau d'électricité qui avait plongé le quartier dans une complète obscurité.

Toutes les autorités avaient des lampes à la main se qui permettait de voir ce spectacle morbide.

Derek tomba a genoux.

C'était donc là que ça s'était passée, il vit passée un brancard ou devait reposait un corps, recouvert d'un drap blanc, sans doute le conducteur. Il était sur que c'était ici qu'avait eu lieu l'accident de Casey et il était totalement paralysé.

--DEREK!

Derek ferma les yeux, on avait finit par le retrouver finalement et il savait depuis le début que se serait elle qui viendrait le chercher

--Derek, mais qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici, tout le monde t'attends à l'hôpital, Casey aussi a besoin de toi

Elle s'était mise a genoux, comme lui, à ses cotés et espérait le faire changeait d'avis.

Il se tourna alors vers Sally pour l'observer.

Elle était trempé et ne portait qu'une petite veste qui ne devait pas la protéger, Son visage était striés de lignes noires à cause du mascara qui avait coulé.

Il sourit alors même dans les pires moments elle continuait d'être belle.

Sally lui adressa alors un regard triste sachant ce sourire être une carapace.

Il détourna son visage de Sally et reporta son attention sur les policiers qui commençait a partir.

--Laisse-moi Sally, Pas maintenant, s'il-te-plaît.

--Tu sais très bien qu'il en est hors de question Derek, je suis venu te chercher et crois moi tu va venir avec moi-même si pour cela je dois te trainer par terre. Je n'ai même pas pu voir Casey à cause de toi.

Un silence s'installa entre eux ainsi qu'un énorme trou dans le cœur de Derek.

-- Ce n'est pas ta faute Derek, ce n'est la faute de personne sauf peut-être celle du conducteur. Tu dois arrêter de te torturer comme ça… ça ne sert strictement à rien.

Sally le connaissait trop pour son propre bien.

Des sanglots le secouèrent alors et des larmes s'échappèrent enfin de ses yeux.

--Mais tu ne comprends pas, si j'étais moins idiot, moins puéril rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Et là je serais chez moi entrain de regarder la télé et de me battre avec Casey pour la télécommande. Elle ne serait pas dans un hôpital a faire souffrir tout le monde, à me faire souffrir.

Sally connaissait bien Derek maintenant. Casey lui avait dit un jour que aucune autre fille n'avait réussi a connaitre aussi bien Derek, à savoir ce que cachait son cœur. Elle l'avait aimé sans aucun doute mais pas comme il le faudrait, Derek était un ami exceptionnel et c'était mieux ainsi surtout qu'il était tombé amoureux de sa demi- sœur, chose à laquelle elle ne lui en a pas du tout voulu et depuis Derek se confiait sans vraiment se rendre compte que c'était avec son ex qu'il partageait ces plus profonds secrets.

Sally s'approcha doucement de Derek et le pris dans ses bras. Il résista au début mais elle insista et il finit par se lâcher et pleura longuement, sans aucune pudeur sachant très bien que Sally n'était pas du genre à se moquer de la faiblesse des gens.

Sally commença a doucement bercer Derek, a passer ses mains dans ses cheveux en lui murmurant des petits chut rassurant qui eu l'effet désiré car il se calma quelque peu et se releva pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, elle n'avait jamais vu autant de détresse dans son regard, il lui envoya un appel au secours muet qu'elle compris.

--Tu va me suivre…jusqu'à l'hôpital ?

--Je crois que oui…de toute façon tu ne m'aurais pas lâcher sinon, pas vrai ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire magnifique qu'il lui rendit avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme. Elle se leva et l'aida à se relever. Il regarda une dernière fois l'endroit de l'incident ou maintenant il n'y avait plus que quelque débris et suivit Sally affronter ses peurs et ses regrets


	4. Chapter 4

_Amis du bonjour, Bonjour_

_Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cet fic_

_Désolé d'avoir mis beaucoup de temps pour ce chapitre mais c'est la fin et l'inpiration ma manqué_

_Je voudrais remercier **fjudy**, **lily forever**, **kamomille**, **sand3131**, **Sam** et **loloOM **de lire mes fic et de me laisser des reviews, sa me fait tellement plaisir que vous appréciez mes histoires_

_je voudrais également remercié les lecteurs anomyne, ceux qui lisent sans laisser de reveiws; j'espère que vous lirez jusqu'à la fin _

_Maintenant trève de barvadages _

_Bonne Lecture_

_Ch0chette_

* * *

Le choc de la nouvelle et de son état second passé, Casey était tombée dans une sorte de demi-folie. En effet elle en était arrivée a un moment où, ne pouvant plus attendre la permission du médecin pour que sa famille viennent enfin la voir, elle avait tenté par toute la force de sa volonté d'attraper un quelconque objet et de le lancer sur son propre corps allongé, l'obligeant ainsi à se réveiller mais rien n'y faisait et Casey était de plus en plus frustrée.

--Pourquoi tu te réveilles pas hein ? Ça t'amuse c'est ça de faire souffrir tout le monde. Ingrate, égoïste, Réveilles-toi bordel, REVEILLE-TOI !!!

Sa crise dura un bon quart d'heure avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'elle venait de faire : insulter son propre corps.

Sa folie n'avait d'égal que la situation mais elle se demandait comme même si elle ne devait pas être placé dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Elle soupira et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit de l'autre Casey. S'il fallait qu'elle attende elle attendrais, de toute façon elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Un peu plus tôt, elle avait entendu sa mère s'énervait contre son médecin, exigeant le droit de voir sa fille. Le médecin avait refusé. Elle avait alors entendu de petits bruits sourd, comme des petits coups frappés sur une cage thoracique.

Ce n'était pas vraiment pour elle qu'elle avait de la peine ni qu'elle avait mal, parce que si elle pouvait voir ce moment de sa vie c'est qu'elle n'était pas morte, qu'elle pouvait sans sortir, que tous n'était pas perdu et qu'il fallait juste le temps, oui juste un peu plus de temps.

Elle avait peur pour sa mère toute sa famille et également ses amis. Ils ne savaient pas si elle se réveillerai un jour ou l'autre et elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas abandonner, qu'elle devait encore se battre parce qu'elle savait très bien dans quel état ça les mettrais et elle ne pouvait pas supporter le fait qu'elle serait coupable de leurs souffrances.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, d'une certaine manière, de se dire que c'était la faute de Derek, toute cette histoire.

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à en lui vouloir.

D'habitude c'était tellement facile de le haïr, de l'insulter de le frapper et de lui en vouloir mais là elle n'y arrivait pas, c'était sans doute à cause de son état…critique, elle voyait les choses différemment. Là, maintenant, la seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était de le voir, de voir l'expression de son visage pour savoir s'il avait besoin d'être rassuré.

C'était étrange tout de même de ressentir ça, elle aurait dû penser à sa mère ou à Max, mais non c'était à lui qu'elle pensait.

Elle se demandait qu'Est-ce qu'il ressentait ? Ou il était ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu' elle aurait aimé voir ses magnifiques prunelles noisettes. Elle ne l'avait jamais avoué mais elle avait tout de suite trouvé Derek magnifique, mais bien sûr il fallait que son caractère noircissent le tableau ainsi que le fait qu'il allait devenir son demi-frère. Alors elle s'était tu et avait refoulé cette première impression afin de pouvoir encore mieux s'énerver contre lui. Et elle y était parvenue avec brio.

De l'autre côté de la porte, on entendait plusieurs pas. Ils étaient tous différents mais avaient néanmoins un point commun : ils faisaient tous les 100 pas, ils tournaient en rond, comme un lion en cage. Elle sentait leurs pas comme frustré et en colère, une colère noire qu'ils arrivaient à contrôler.

Puis tous les pas cessèrent, pendant plusieurs minutes qui parurent une éternité à Casey qui s'était levée afin de voir ce qui se passait, mais la porte s'ouvra avant qu'elle n'est pu l'atteindre sur son médecin suivi de près par sa mère.

Elle vint s'asseoir sur son lit et commença à caresser doucement sa main

--Je ne veux voir qu'une seule personne à la fois: trop d'agitation pourrait avoir des conséquences sur son rétablissement.

--Bien docteur.

Le médecin se dirigea vers la porte avant un dernier regard vers mon lit, lui aussi devait avoir une fille de son âge, le regard qu'il avait lancé était déterminé. Casey sourit, persuader qu'il ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour la sortir de cet état végétatif.

Elle vit sa mère prendre sa main et la mettre sur sa joue, laissant couler quelque larmes.

--Ils sont tous dehors, tu sais, tous là à s'inquiété pour ta santé. Je suis désolé ma chérie de na pas t'avoir protégé, pardonne-moi je t'en supplie.

Nora avait explosé en sanglots et Casey s'était alors assise face à elle avec l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la rassuré.

Nora passa une main sur ses joues, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. En les ré ouvrant, Nora sortit de son sac une petite peluche qu'elle mis au niveau du cou de Casey.

--En espérant qu'il te donne la force nécessaire de te sauver.

Au moment ou Nora allait déposer un léger baiser sur le front de sa fille, la porte s'ouvrit sur Derek et Sally.

Aucun n'était prononcé, Nora prit brièvement Derek dans ses bras et Sally caressa son bras pour lui donner du courage, et elles sortirent ensemble laissant Derek seule avec Casey.

Les bips du moniteurs s'emballèrent


	5. Chapter 5

_Et Voilà, cette fic touche à sa fin._

_Prise d'une subite inspiration je lui est ecris un épilogue, qui j'espère vous plaira_

_en attendant merci d'avoir été fidèle à cette histoire_

_Bonne lecture_

_Ch0chette_

* * *

Les bips du moniteur relié au cœur de Casey s'intensifièrent et Derek écarquilla les yeux dans une panique à fendre le cœur. Avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de réagir et d'appuyer sur le bouton qui permettait de prévenir les infirmières, Casey essaya de respirer normalement et de ne pas se laisser aller à la joie de le voir.

Elle calma les battements de son cœur et respira profondément pour ne pas laisser son cœur s'affoler et affoler Derek par la même occasion.

Les bips reprirent un rythme continu, et tout le corps de Derek se détendit : Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Bien avant qu'il ne réalise que le cœur de Casey s'était mis a battre plus fort et plus vite qu'il ne devait, son visage était déjà déformé par la culpabilité de la voir dans se lit, les yeux brillant plus que d'ordinaire.

Casey, qui quelque heure plus tôt avait souhaiter voir le visage de Derek empli de culpabilité, eu tout de suite honte d'elle.

Il s'approcha alors prudemment d'elle et vint s'asseoir à l'extrême bord du lit, au niveau de ses pieds. Elle avança, sans aucune hésitation, pour se retrouver encore plus proche de lui.

Elle scruta son visage intensément et les larmes lui virent aux yeux. On aurait dit un petit enfant pris en faute et qui regrettait amèrement se qu'il avait fait.

Il jeta un regard vers le corps mutilé de la jeune femme et détourna, presque immédiatement la tête et contempla au delà de la fenêtre. Il savait que ça allait être dur, mais pas autant.

C'était bien pire que tout ce qu'il avait vécu même tout a l'heure sous la pluie, assis sur le trottoir, la douleur n'avait pas été aussi forte. Il mordit violement l'intérieur de sa bouche et un autre liquide se mélangea à sa salive. Les larmes menaçaient de tomber à tout moments mais il fit en sorte qu'elles restent à leur place.

Il devrait peut-être songer à l'écouter. Il devait arrêter de jouer le gamin à longueur de journée, faire tout en sorte pour qu'elle s'éloigne de son petit ami ne changeait rien. Un jour elle en trouveras un qu'elle aimeras tellement fort que plus aucune blague ne sera permise, plus aucune connerie de la sorte ne sera tolérer.

Il n'étaient que des adolescents et Derek avait bien remarquer que Max n'était pas l'homme de sa vie, sa se lisait dans ses yeux. Enfin quand elle pouvait encore les ouvrir. Il l'a regarda une nouvelle fois et décida de ne pas détourner la tête.

La boule qui avait élu domicile dans sa gorge se fit plus grosse et plus douloureuse qu'avant, il se rapprocha et effleura la joue de la jeune fille avec ses doigts, tout doucement, pour ne pas lui faire encore plus de mal.

--Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour avoir la force de venir jusque ici mais j'ai réussi . Tu as raison finalement, je ne suis qu'un gamin arrogant et lâche c'est bien connu.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde et inspira à fond. Casey voyait bien qu'il se préparer mentalement à lui dire des choses totalement inédites et qu'il essayait comme il pouvait de ne pas craquer.

--Je suis tellement désolé, si tu savais à quel point sa me fait mal de te voir comme ça.

Il resta assis mais vient loger sa tête au niveau du cœur de la jeune fille en fermant les yeux.

--Je ne supporte pas , je n'ai jamais supporter tout ses regards dégoulinant de romantisme que les garçons te lançait . Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai inventé le code des garçons si ce n'était pas pour éloigné mes amis de toi.

Il continuait de parler, pris d'un élan de courage toujours les yeux clos, écoutant le rythme régulier de son cœur se qui lui permettait d'avoir les idées claires

--J'aurais mieux fait de rester dans mon coin, de ne pas tout faire pour les éloigner de toi, tu aurais ainsi était debout et réveillé à l'heure qu'il est, m'engueulant pour une autre de mes innombrables bêtises.

Casey s'était déplacé et s'était assise sur la chaise pour avoir le visage de Derek au niveau du sien. Un léger sourire empli de douleur envahit le visage de Derek et des larmes commencèrent à couler, passant sur son nez et atterrissant sur son corps à elle.

--Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêchait, je t'aime…Beaucoup trop.

Casey eu alors envie de lui hurler l'amour qu'elle ressentait, l'amour qui ne voulait s'exprimer que maintenant alors qu'elle avait pleinement conscience de sa présence caché bien avant, peut-être même depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

Et quelque chose se produisit alors.

Un halo de lumière entoura Casey et elle se regarda sous toute les coutures, elle se sentit aspiré vers son corps allongé.

Quand elle reprit connaissance la première chose qu'elle remarqua c'est que chaque centimètre carré de sa peau la faisait souffrir. Elle sourit. Puis elle sentit la légère pression de la tête de Derek sur sa poitrine et son sourire s'intensifia même si la douleur se fit plus forte.

Elle leva doucement sa main gauche, dans un grand effort pour surmonter la douleur et se mit à caresser doucement les cheveux de Derek.

Il releva immédiatement la tête et la regarda, les yeux écarquillés et empli de larmes.

--Je t'aime aussi.

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Derek et a ce moment il ne se demanda pas comment Est-ce qu'elle avait pu l'entendre, ou Est-ce qu'il se trouvait il se contenta de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes afin de lui prouvait tout son amour.

En se séparant ils continuèrent de se regarder dans les yeux avec intensité. Derek se leva tout en continuant de la dévisager, Casey le vit se baisser pour attraper quelque chose qu'il avait surement posé au pied du lit, chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, trop occupé à admirer ses traits.

Il déposa alors une paires de ballerines sur le lit pour que Casey puisse les voir. Quand elle consentit enfin à baisser les yeux de son visage et qu'elle aperçut les ballerines, elle éclata de rire.

Toutes ses cotes se mirent à se consumer mais les lèvres de Derek sur les siennes éclipsèrent la douleur, et représentèrent alors le bonheur qu'il allait partager.

Il avait conscience, l'un comme l'autre, que se serait dur, qu'il y aurait des obstacles à traverser. Mais ils avaient la force de tout affronter parce qu'ils étaient ensemble et pour un bon bout de temps.


	6. Epilogue

_Et voila pour finir en beauté je vous mets un épilogue_

_Sa se passe 20 ans apres le cinquième chapitre._

_En espèrant qu'il vous plaise autant que le reste_

_Bonne lecture_

_Ch0chette_

* * *

Tout les matins, depuis qu'elle savait marché correctement, Kalia descendait ce même escalier qu'elle descendait aujourd'hui comme tout les soirs pour aller manger.

Mais ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui que Kalia décida de donner de l'importance au cadre du couloir des escaliers. C'était étrange car elle n'y avait pas particulièrement fait attention auparavant.

Elle s'appuya alors sur la rampe de l'escalier et l'observa intéressement en essayant de comprendre la signification de ce cadre si original, on pouvait le dire.

Liam, son frère remontait les escaliers avec un air renfrogné.

Encore une fois sa mère l'avait obligé à aller se lavait les mains avant de manger: son père lui avait rappeler qu'il savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas contrarié sa mère même si celle-ci dépassait les bornes avec sa manie de la perfection.

S'en était suivit une dispute qui devenait courante entre les deux adultes. Sa, mère blâmait encore une fois son père pour son manque de responsabilité et sur le fait qu'il devait donner un bon exemple à ses enfants : « tu n'as plus 5ans, tache de t'en souvenir ».

Lasse, Liam était monté en espérant que la colère de sa mère ne se retournerai pas contre lui.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre sa sœur, en plein milieu de l'escalier observant le mur.

--Euh… Frangine… je sais que la couleur du mur est assez belle, c'est d'ailleurs moi qui l'est choisit, mais tout de même tu va pas me conforter dans l'idée que tu es totalement timbré.

--Ha ha toujours aussi drôle toi, idiot. Je regardait ce cadre… Tu sais pourquoi il l'ont mis la ? C'est un peu bizarre quand même non ? Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareil nulle part.

--Ca fait des lustres qu'il est ici je te signale, même avant que je ne soit à l'état de projet.

--Je sais mais ce n'est que maintenant que je me préoccupe de sa signification.

-- Il y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir…MAMAN, PAPA VOUS POUVEZ VENIR DANS LES ESCALIERS S'IL-VOUS-PLAIT ?

--Mes tympans !!

--Ben quoi ? Tu voulais savoir non.

Leur mère arriveras en premier, s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier et lançant un regard de reproche à son fils.

--Je viens juste d'endormir ta sœur, j'espère pour toi que tu ne l'as pas réveillé.

Liam, qui avait retrouvé un peu de sa bonne humeur grave au comportement de sa sœur, se renfrogna à nouveau.

--Qu'Est-ce que vous vouliez les enfants ? Demanda finalement leur mère.

Leur père arriva au même instant en tenant une fillette d'a peine un an dans ses bras.

-- C'est quoi ce cadre Maman ? Demanda Kalia devant l'absence de réponse de son frère.

--Ca, sa mère eu un sourire énigmatique et se tourna vers son mari qui lui adressa un clin d'œil, une lubie de ton père.

-- Hé, s'exclama le dit père en resserrant la prise sur sa fille.

-- Chut, répondit sa femme sur le point de rire, tu vas réveiller la petite.

-- Ce cadre, chères progénitures, est le symbole de l'amour qu'il y a entre votre mère et moi: il représente les joies mais surtout les douleurs du premier jour ou j'ai dit à votre mère que je l'aimais.

-- Et croyaient moi les enfants, compléta son épouse, se n'était pas gagné au début, il a fallu que je me fasse renversé par une voiture et que je tombe dans le coma pour que votre père se décide

Liam en oublia de bouder et eut la même expression que sa sœur : les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, complètement horrifié.

Il est vrai que leurs grands-parents leur avait expliqué la relation de leur parents alors qu'il n'étaient que des adolescents. Leur relation, bien qu'elle devenaient de plus en plus évidente aurait faite jaser beaucoup plus que s'ils étaient tout les deux sortit avec d'autres personnes.

Etant donné que leurs parents s'étaient remarié ensemble et qu'eux aussi voulaient, secrètement avoir une relation un peu plus poussée aurait été, dans le regard de beaucoup de gens qu'ils connaissaient un pur inceste, et leurs grand parents, avouaient avec un peu d'honte qu'ils avaient également pensé la même chose lorsque leurs enfants s'était posté devant eux, main dans la main, leur annonçant qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

-- On peut dire, reprit finalement Derek avec un sourire aux lèvres, que ce jour là est et restera sans doute le pire mais en même temps le meilleur jour de ma vie.

Casey sourit doucement et caressa du bout des doigts la joue de son mari.

-- Ce matin là, je devais rejoindre mon petit-ami de l'époque Max- Derek eu une grimace et Casey éclata de rire- et pas moyen de mettre la main sur mes ballerines.

-- Sa m'exaspérait de voir votre mère se pomponner pour un autre que moi, alors j'ai caché ses ballerines. Elle as tout de même fini par les retrouvé et sortit furax et impatiente de la maison sans oublier au préalable de me crier dessus.

-- J'était tellement pressée d'arriver à l'heure qu'au moment de traverser la rue je n'ai pas vu la voiture et elle m'as percuté.

Comme s'ils avaient était des acteurs ayant répété leurs scénarios, ils avaient raconté l'histoire ensemble sans s'embrouillés, complétant parfaitement les lacunes de l'autre.

-- Ce n'est que lorsque votre père est venu me rendre visite à l'hôpital que j'ai pu me réveiller, et qu'on as pu commencer ce qu'on aurait pu commencer bien avant.

Derek déposa la petite dans les bras de sa mère et enlaça la taille de Casey.

--Ce cadre est un peu l'histoire de notre vie.

A présent, Liam et Kalia avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, se détournant de leurs parents afin d'observer avec de nouveaux yeux le cadre de l'escalier.

Prenant conscience que la conversation était terminé, Derek et Casey se dirigèrent vers le salon qui avait vu leur famille, à tout les deux, s'épanouirent joyeusement.

Dorénavant, et a chaque fois qu'elle passait devant, Kalia souriait en passant devant le cadre qui renfermait une paire de ballerines rouges, passées de modes, mais qui pour Kalia, était sans aucun doute possible la plus belle paire de chaussures qu'il lui avait été donnée de voir.

* * *

**Je viens de relire et je me rends compte que j'ai fait énormémént de fautes dans ce chapitre là**

**Pas que j'en ai pas fait dans les autres,mais là c'est une catatrophe.**

**J'éspère que vous me pardonnerais l'animosité que j'ai envers mon ennemie de toujours : l'orthographe.**

**Et que vous ne vous concentrerez que sur le contenu de l'histoire ^^**

**Merci d'avance**


End file.
